


Hot Shower

by DayaAjion



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Happy, Hot, Love, Lucifer is sexy, Porn, Sex, Sharing, Shower Sex, Tender Sex, chloe is hot, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayaAjion/pseuds/DayaAjion
Summary: Rewriting of the end of episode 7 of season 5, just after Lucifer and Chloe's discussion on the balcony. Dan never appeared in the penthouse.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Hot Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Here's a one-shot on episode 7 of season 5. I wanted to rewrite the story after Lucifer and Chloe's discussion on the balcony at the end of the episode. Beware, this is a fiction intended for adults because it contains sexual content.  
> It is therefore my second fiction. The first one I wrote is called "Still Loving You" and is not a one-shot for those who are interested.  
> On that note, I wish you a great read!

“I’m gonna go freshen up. I’ll be right back”

Chloe gave Lucifer a loving glance before walking away to the bathroom, leaving him alone finishing his glass of rum. The Detective walked through Lucifer's bedroom, or her new bedroom now as well. In fact, she liked to start making it her new home even though she was not yet ready to give up her little house with her daughter. But moving a few things into Lucifer's house was good for her, she felt even closer to him. In a backpack placed at the end of the bed, Chloe took out some more comfortable clothes. She had recently bought new clothes to sleep in, or to please Lucifer instead. It wasn't in her habit to buy satin outfits but she was willing to make some effort since she was dating the devil. She took her burgundy satin tank top and the shorts that came with it. She had completely fallen for this little outfit with black lace at the end of the garment the last time she went shopping with Ella who had obviously forced her. "You're going to drive Lucifer crazy" she had told her before paying for her findings. She couldn't hide her embarrassment at this remark. Chloe walked to the large bathroom, a smile on her face as she looked at her outfit in her hands. She put the clothes on a stool that was at the entrance of the room and then she took off her grey jacket and threw it on the other side of the bathroom. She finally untied her hair, letting it rest on her shoulders. A large mirror was in the room and Chloe walked over to it to look at herself. She smiled when she saw her reflection in the mirror, it was hard to believe that she thought she was pretty. Perhaps it was the Lucifer effect on her. She took off her black top, her pants, her socks and finally found herself in her underwear in the middle of her bathroom. For a moment, she wanted Lucifer to join her so she stayed like that for several seconds wondering if she should ask him to come. Chloe gave up calling him. She knew very well that he wouldn't hesitate to come by himself anyway. Or maybe he wouldn't. But deep down, she was praying that he would come to her in the shower.

She unhooked her bra and slid her panties down her legs. The detective opened the Italian shower to heat up the water before she stepped in. When the water was hot enough to accommodate her, she entered. She placed herself directly under the shower head so that the water would run over her hair and face. She felt so good. Everything seemed to be getting better and better in her life despite the little mojo problem that was bothering Lucifer, she hadn't felt better in many years. Chloe now felt that she was loved, found pretty, and respected by the person she had loved for a very long time. She threw her long hair back, letting it be covered by water. Her eyes were closed when she heard a door open. The mist had covered the glass surrounding the shower, but she was able to distinguish the silhouette of her devil very well. A smile appeared on her face and then she wiped the mist off with her hand to get a better view of Lucifer, dressed the same way she had left him. He stood leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets, looking lovingly at Chloe. She could feel his gaze sailing over her body despite the glass and the fog that separated them. His gaze swept up and down as he lightly bit his lips. How handsome he is when he does that, Chloe thought, feeling her whole body warm, especially a part of it towards the bottom of her body. 

"I thought you might want some company in that shower... all alone..." said the Devil, while approaching the shower, still dressed. Chloe raised an eyebrow with a smile on her lips. 

"I'd say you're not wrong indeed..."

She saw Lucifer take off his black jacket before throwing it anywhere. He had a satisfied look on his face as he kept his eyes on Chloe. He took off his belt with incredible speed, as well as the rest of his clothes. Chloe hadn't missed a crumb of his "striptease", clearly devouring him with her eyes. She could never get tired of his Apollo body. His muscles were perfectly traced which excited her even more when she saw him again in front of her. He noticed that she was looking at him with desire and threw a charming smile at her. She was about to melt. Now. She was sure of it. He had to join her right away. He was now completely naked in front of her. She couldn't help but look down at his growing intimacy. Chloe moved backwards to have her back against the stone wall of the shower. Lucifer bit his lip, completely filled with desire for her. When she saw him come even closer to her, her heart began to beat even harder. In no time at all, he was in the shower, in front of her, just inches away from her body bubbling with desire. Once again, Lucifer's eyes navigated up and down over his girlfriend's body before caressing her cheek tenderly. 

"Words will never be strong enough to say how beautiful you are," the devil whispered, looking deep into her blue eyes. Chloe blushed instantly but smiled tenderly at Lucifer's words. 

"You're not bad either," she said before putting her hands on his abs, making the devil jump a little, already bubbling. The water began to cover Lucifer's entire body, as well as his black hair.He ran his hand through his own hair to put it back. Such an action made Chloe's desire for him even more intense. She couldn't take it anymore. Feeling him so close without putting her lips on his became too hard. She put her hands behind his neck to bring him closer to her and to stick her lips to his. They both moaned when their lips touched. The devil now had his body glued to Chloe's body. She could feel Lucifer's sex glued tightly to her belly.He was devouring her lips, tasting her with all the hunger he had for her. They caught their lips with their teeth, biting them in turn. The heat was rising more and more between the two of them. Lucifer grabbed Chloe's buttocks firmly, making her jump, but she liked it. Being totally under Lucifer's control. She felt Lucifer's mouth go down on her neck which made her moan with pleasure. 

"Lucifer...". She grabbed the hair tightly in her hands, not wanting to let him out of her neck. The only noises around them now were the water slamming on the ground and their moans mixing. 

"Mhh... Chloe..." moaned the devil against the neck of his beloved.He raised his mouth to find her lips, which he kissed passionately. He wanted her so badly, on the spot. He wanted to show her all the love she deserved. He wanted to make love to her as he had never made love to any woman or man before. He moved his lips back to look her in the eyes, flooded with desire. 

"You're driving me crazy Chloe... Never doubt that..." Lucifer confessed in a breath before taking back his girlfriend's lips with an even more devouring passion. Chloe smiled against his lips. She was happy. She was receiving more than she could imagine. Lucifer raised his hands to Chloe's boobs and grabbed them firmly in his manly hands. Chloe bowed to the feeling of her lover's hands on her breasts. He lowered his mouth into her neck, her collarbone and then a nipple which he took tenderly between his teeth. 

"Yes..." the detective whispered as her hands still wandered through Lucifer's hair. He didn't leave a breast alone without treatment. As he took one in his mouth, he stroked the other with his thumb. Chloe couldn't take it anymore, she burned with envy. Her liquid could now mix with the shower water. 

"Lucifer.. Please..." she begged as he continued what he was doing. He automatically raised his eyes to her face, letting go of his grip. He smiled a smirk before asking. 

"What do you desire, Chloe ?" His lips were now close to Chloe's. She could feel his warm breath against her face. 

"You...Take me..." begged the detective again, completely ready to receive him. Lucifer let out a sexy little laugh before placing a soft kiss on Chloe's lips. 

"Patience my love... it will come..." he said before kneeling down in front of her. She didn't immediately understand what he was doing before he put his two hands against Chloe's thighs to get her to spread her legs. That's when she understood. He wouldn't take his eyes off her, which made her even more excited. He put his mouth just below her navel, making her beloved languish with desire. When he saw her close her eyes and swing her head back against the wall, he lowered her mouth even further, reaching her vaginal lips. The effect on Chloe was immediate. 

"Oh fuck...". Lucifer smiled against her intimacy and continued what he was doing with his tongue. He knew exactly what to do to make her feel good. He felt her arching as he stuck his tongue inside her. Chloe's fingers were tightly wrapped around Lucifer's hair, bringing him even closer to her. He wanted to give her even more pleasure by entering a finger into her pussy. At the sensation of a finger inside her, she exploded.

"Lucifer..." Seeing the pleasure he was giving her, he accelerated the movement, going faster and faster with his tongue and his finger. Chloe was having trouble holding her legs, so Lucifer tried to hold her as best he could with one hand on her belly. She trembled with pleasure, feeling her orgasm approaching. He knew how to do it and he did it perfectly. 

"Come for me Chloe..." Hearing him pronounce her name was always so pleasant for the detective. Her name was like a breath in her ears, making her crazier and crazier with desire. When Lucifer entered a second finger, Chloe felt his orgasm overwhelm her. She bent over even more, screaming the name of her lover, sliding against the wall, carried away in her orgasm. She was now on the floor, still in a trance because of her powerful orgasm. Lucifer hadn't removed his fingers. He looked at her, happy and pleased with the pleasure he had just given her. When Chloe recovered from her emotions, she opened her eyes, crossing Lucifer's brown eyes. It wasn't over, she knew it, she still wanted more, always more of him. She felt Lucifer pull his fingers out before bringing them to her mouth, savoring Chloe's liquid. 

"Oh shit Lucifer..." she let go before plunging to his lips. He had no right to do that, he was driving her crazy, completely crazy. In his impulse, Lucifer grabbed Chloe by the waist and lifted her up with him, sticking her to the wall. Chloe chewed on his neck with such hunger and Lucifer tilted his head backwards saying her name. He lifted her up even more, allowing Chloe to wrap her legs around the devil's waist. She could feel his harder sex against hers even more. Her fingers moved slowly through his muscles, turning her on more and more. 

"I'm going to make love to you like never before" Lucifer promised before catching his length and plunging it into Chloe's sex. They moaned as they were joined. Lucifer didn't move right away, taking advantage of the heat around his penis. Chloe looked up at Lucifer's eyes, begging him to make love to her like never before. He quickly understood the message and put his hands around Chloe's hips and then began a slow hip movement. He was tender, much too tender for the detective who wanted to feel him more. She stuck her fingers in the devil's back making him understand that she wanted more. He bit her neck before accelerating the movement. And Chloe was ecstatic. 

"Oh yes, that's so good..." she said in a breath as Lucifer made love to her with such passion and so much love.She wanted to put her hands on Lucifer's buttocks so she did so, which delighted the devil who accelerated his rhythm even more. 

"Continue..." Chloe begged. In a quick movement, she found her stomach and breasts stuck to the wall. Lucifer had turned her over so that she now had her back to him. This position excited Lucifer so much and Chloe found herself loving him too. She could feel Lucifer's lips against her back and then on her buttocks. Without further ado, he came back inside her. Chloe was startled by this new sensation. Lucifer was moving even faster in this position, making his lips run down the back of Chloe's neck. 

"It feels so good..." he whispered near the detective's ear. She felt herself getting wet even more with Lucifer's whisper. She was crazy, crazy about him. There was no doubt anymore. She felt Lucifer accelerate more and more against her buttocks and his breathing became more and more difficult. She knew he was coming and so did she. He pulled his hands from her hips and tied his fingers to Chloe's fingers that were against the wall. 

"Come with me my darling..." Lucifer asked as his movements were powerful. The angel placed one hand against Chloe's vaginal lips, caressing them so that she could come with him. She moaned even louder before feeling her orgasm overwhelm her in one fell swoop. She felt Lucifer contrast in a cry of pleasure. 

"Mhh Chloe, damn it..." he swore as he let himself go into Chloe...

They both tried to catch their breath, but they were struggling. Their sharing had been so intense. Chloe had never made love in this way, not even the first time with Lucifer, who had been tender and full of love. This time had been different. Their sharing had shown how much they felt for each other and more particularly the strong love that now united them. Nothing could separate them anymore. They were too close to each other. After several minutes of catching their breath, Chloe turned to face a Lucifer who was sweating despite the water covering his body. She placed her hands on her lover's cheeks and kissed him with the sweetest of kisses. 

"It was... it was..."

"Incredible" ended Lucifer. Chloe gave him her most beautiful smile. 

"Yes. Incredible". She glued her forehead to that of Lucifer. He opened his mouth to speak. 

"If I could, I would make love to you again and again..." Chloe laughed as she plunged her head into Lucifer's neck. He held her tightly in his arms. 

"We have all the life for that honey" answered Chloe, with her face hidden in the devil's neck. She heard Lucifer release a breath of relief. He put one hand against Chloe's cheek and looked her in the eyes. 

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you for being so perfect in my eyes... I've been having the most amazing time, Chloe, since you've been by my side..." Lucifer's eyes shone with happiness. Chloe responded by holding her hand against Lucifer's cheek. 

"Thank you for making me happy." Lucifer plunged into his girlfriend's lips, sharing with her all the love that was flowing through him...

______________

<3


End file.
